Zoey
Zoey was a contestant in Survivor: Australia, Survivor: All-Stars, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Hawaii. She is most known for her sassy attitude and her strong gameplay. She had her high school lover and bestfriend competing in the season, having a love triangle and many fights with them, caused people to love and hate Zoey for her agressive gameplay. After her idol play and moves she made, she was voted out right before the merge. In All-Stars, Zoey started to play a UTR game until she played an idol to save herself, idoling out Mary who had been targeting her. She moved deep into the game where she formed several alliances to keep her safe. During the fourth tribe swap, Zoey found a fake idol made by Hannah since she found the real one and played it after calling out the whole tribe. Because it was fake, Zoey got voted out because of her confidence. In Heroes vs. Villains, Zoey took the power very early in the game, making close bonds with Kamella and Ursula. She made her big move when she idoled out Nancy, who had been targeting her since day one. Her strong strategic and social game made her safe for other tribals, also being very strong in challenges making her look like a big threat. After saving herself several times, Zoey became a big target at the double tribal council. Because of Ursula using the idol on Robin, who became Zoey's biggest rival, Zoey was sent to the jury right before merge once again. In Hawaii, she made history by being the first person voted off and later becoming the final juror in the same season. Zoey started on the favorites tribe, being the biggest target during the first elimination. She got voted out and managed to win every single duel at Redemption Island, returning to the game at the merge. From there she aligned herself with Elina, Fay, Caleb and later Céleste. She was a strong force in the game, winning a amount of five individual immunity challenges. She also played an idol in order to keep her safe. She fought her way to the final four where she lost the final challenge to Frossi, who eventually became the winner. Due to her big story in the franchise, her interesting story with her best friend Chloe and her incredible style of playing the game, Zoey is one of the most beloved players of the series in Survivor history. Survivor: Australia Name: Zoey Tribe: Team B Personal Claim to Fame: Been Team Captain of the Cheerleaders. Inspiration in Life: My talents in being a leader. Hobbies: Dancing, hanging out, eating (lmao) and playing games. Pet Peeves: Suckers, salty people... 3 Words to Describe You: Competitive, Cheerful, Manipulative. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A camera to film what everyone says, a bath to clean myself and my own restaurant so I can eat and win challenges. Reason for Being on Survivor: I need my face on the television and Survivor is the perfect oportunity to show the world I am a competitive beast. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I'm a leader and I know how to manipulate people into doing something. It's a given. So I got this. Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Zoey Tribe Designation: Brooklyn Player she respects the most: I think it's a mix between Joel and Valen. Both great strategists. Player she respects the least: Franklin. He fucked his own game up just for his stupid girlfriend. Like, literally, I could've won easily if Franklin didn't screw up. Previous Finishes: 10th........... Favorite Past Moment: To play the idol on myself, saving myself and making a huge comeback later. Why Did You Come Back?: Because now I can play without a stupid stalker and an annoying friend. This season is going to be mine. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Zoey Tribe Designation: Villains Player she respects the most: Definitely those three; Joel, Robin and Luna. Nothing more than big respect for those because they simply know how to do great at survivor. Player she respects the least: Franklin :'))))) and uhm I think Evan, because he sucked in All-Stars ahahah. Previous Finishes: 10th & 10th -______- Favorite Past Moment: Idoling out Mary, making a big move in FREAKING All-Stars!!!! Why Did You Come Back?: To make the merge, place better than 10th and to win this game. Voting History Survivor: Hawaii Name: Zoey Tribe Designation: Lahaina Player she respects the most: I have a big love for Luna. She played her heart out and managed to make such crazy moves while her ass was on the line. If you can play Survivor like her when in such a tough situation, you deserve a prize. Player she respects the least: Normally, I would say Franklin but you know I became a better per- who am I kidding, Franklin really fucked his game up twice so Franklin it is! Previous Finishes: 10th and uhm 10th and ... uhm.... 10th? Favorite Past Moment: My favorite moments are idoling out people who have tried to take me out. They all came for me and I made sure they went home. Why Did You Come Back?: To break that damn curse and to enjoy playing again. Survivor never bores me and I can do it over again all the damn time. Voting History Trivia * Zoey got at least one vote against her every tribal council she attended in Australia. * Zoey was the first person to ever find and play an hidden immunity idol. * She's the reason why Franklin and Chloe applied for Survivor. ** Ironic is that they both made the finals while Zoey didn't even made the merge. * She and Valen both got the same placement in their first and second season. ** Ironically, they both became the second juror in their second season. * In all her seasons, she played one idol, succesfully, making her the first and only person to accomplish this. ** She played the idols pre-merge, making her also the only person to succesfully save herself with several idols pre-merge in all her seasons. ** In Hawaii, she played her idol at the merge for the first time. * Also in every season, the first tribal council she attend she receives votes against her. In two of them she negatated them by using her idol. * Zoey placed 10th in all three seasons she played. ** Funny though, she never made the merge in all seasons while she became part of the jury twice. *** She shares a lot of common with Tony since they both became the only jurors who didn't merge in Heroes vs. Villains, being jurors pre-merge in their previous season as well. *** However, in Hawaii ''she managed to make the merge, improving her 10th placement curse. She placed 4th in this season. * Zoey got idoled out by her closest ally in ''Heroes vs. Villains, getting blindsided for the third time during her journey. ** In Australia, she got unintentionally blindsided by Hannah and in All-Stars she got blindsided by the Queens alliance. ** Ironically, Zoey got blindsided by her entire tribe during the first tribal council in Hawaii, but she managed to re-enter the game. * She currently holds the record for winning the most Redemption Island duels with six. ** She has the double amount of wins than Xenomania, who currently is in second place with third wins. * Her incredible story in Hawaii, made her very famous. She got invited to give an interview at the Ellen Show and the Graham Norton Late Night Show. * She is the first person to have been voted out first and later return to the game. * Zoey was the first person to make a confessional, back in Australia. * She is one of the eight four-time players, the others being Luna, Harry, Casey, Hannah, Robin, Jakey and Quinn. She was the first four-time player to have been the sole four-time player in a season. * Zoey was a contestant on Dancing On Ice: Season 4, where she's the partner of Kristian Koliopi. ** She got placed 9th out of 14. She got eliminated during the night she performed together with co-''Survivor'' star, Luna.